1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle and a control method for the vehicle that changes an operation status of an engine of the vehicle or a transmission status of driving force.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a four-wheel drive vehicle (hereinafter, vehicle) configured to derive part of driving force that is transmitted from an engine mounted at the front of a vehicle body to front wheels with the use of a transfer and transmit the part of the driving force to rear wheels via a propeller shaft. In such vehicles, there is a vehicle that includes first and second clutches respectively provided upstream and downstream of the propeller shaft and that is configured to change a drive mode into a two-wheel drive mode (hereinafter, 2WD mode) or a four-wheel drive mode (hereinafter, 4WD mode) by operating these clutches.
For example, in the vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-193368 (JP 2015-193368 A), first and second clutches are engaged in the 4WD mode, while the first and second clutches are released in the 2WD mode. With this configuration, a propeller shaft, and the like, do not rotate in the 2WD mode, so a mechanical loss is reduced. Each of the first and second clutches is a dog clutch that is operated by an electromagnetic actuator, and is engaged or released in response to a control command that is output from an ECU in accordance with a traveling status of the vehicle.